Christmas Break
by losergrl181
Summary: Rory and Honor are best friends and Mitchum and Shira love Rory so they invite her over for Christmas. Logan comes home for Christmas break and meets the girl who made his family more of a family. Rogan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is story number 2 from my Story Ideas

**A/N: This is story number 2 from my Story Ideas. I have been really busy lately and have mot gotten the chance of starting any new chapters.**

**LPOV**

I groaned as I got off the Huntzburger private jet. I heard Finn, Colin, and Tristan groaning and moaning about how late it was. There was also the fact that we were going to my parent's house for Christmas break. YAY!! Can you feel the joy? The only good part about going home is that I get to see Honor. Other than that it is my mom trying to auction me off to the highest bidder and my father telling me what a failure I am. We all piled into the limo and started for Hell- I mean home. As we pulled up to the house I noticed there was another car in the driveway.

"I wonder who's here." Finn's Australian voice cut through the silence.

"Probably some old biddies with their Barbie daughters trying to get your attention," remarked Tristan dryly.

"Probably," I said, "Well let's get this over with."

We walked up to the door and rang the bell and the door was opened by…

"Dad?!" I said, shocked beyond belief that my father was opening the door, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Logan," he boomed good naturedly, "How are you son? Hello boys."

There was a chorus of shocked "Hello's" and "Goods." They were just as shocked as I was.

"Well," he said, "don't just stand out there. Come in, come in."

We stepped in and my jaw dropped again. Normally the house looked like the page of a magazine. Perfect and untouchable, no sitting on the furniture or using the tables and foot rests. Now it looked like the scene out of a movie; there was a fire roaring, garland on the mantle above the single stocking that hung from it. The furniture looked overstuffed and comfortable instead of like plastic and there was the smell of cinnamon in the air.

"Where's mom?" I asked, still in awe.

"She's in the kitchen with the girls," he replied. He looked amused at my expression. "She's putting the finishing touches on the menu for Christmas."

"You mean she's telling everybody what to buy and how to prepare it and then she will not go into the kitchen again. Then when dinner is served she will yell at the staff for being incompetent."

"No," he replied smiling like…well…me, "She's actually going to cook it herself."

"Dad have you been taking to little purple pills again?"

"Nope," he said still smiling, "Just getting into the Christmas spirit. Come on."

He led us to the kitchen and as we got closer we could hear girls shrieking and giggling. My jaw was going to be permanently on the floor after we left, I have been shocked so many times. In the kitchen was my mother, miss always-dressed-to-the-nines, was standing there in jeans and a T-shirt with my sister, little miss always-dressed-to-the-nines, next to her wearing sweatpants and a tank-top. There were four other girls in the room with them and I realized what they were laughing at. There was flour everywhere and they had it all over their faces.

After surveying the room I decided to look at the people in it. I already knew my mom and Honor so I skipped them and went straight to the four girls. There were two blondes, a red-head, and a brunette. One blonde looked like Honor, she was obviously very girly and seemed like she had a bubbly personality. The other looked very fierce and had a sharp edge to her. The red-head seemed sort of ditsy but kind nonetheless. They were all very pretty but nothing compared to the brunette next to them. She had bright, intelligent blue eyes and pale, silky looking skin. She was dressed like my mom, in jeans and a T-shirt but she pulled the look off much better than my mother.

Out of my peripheral vision I could see my father smirking. He cleared his throat, causing the girls to all look up. I looked over at the boys and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Finn was undressing the red-head and she was doing the same with him, Tristan was eyeing the sharp looking and she was rolling her eyes at him which made him smirk. Colin's eyes were scanning the softer blonde and she smile at him. The brunette looked at all of them before coming to rest on me. She looked me up and down while I smirked, when she looked up she simply raised an eyebrow and I knew she was not like other girls who threw themselves at my feet.

Christmas was now my favorite holiday.

**RPOV**

The girls and I were just fooling around when we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Mitchum with four other boys. There were two blondes and two brunettes. The blondes looked a like but one had blue eyes and longer hair and was more muscled. The other had brown eyes and was more refined and carried himself with confidence. One brunette was tan and thin while the other had a snobby aura around him and was a bit huskier that the other. They were all really hot but the brown-eyed one was absolutely gorgeous.

Steph was checking out the snobby one, Paris was rolling her eyes at the blue-eyed blonde and Rose was being Rose, which means she was undressing the tan one with her eyes. I looked up and met the eyes of the brown-eyed one and he smirked. I simply raised and eyebrow. These guys were play boys, I could tell. They carried themselves with confidence and had the whole 'yes-I-know-I'm-hot' look down pat.

"Hey Mitchum," I said casually.

"Hello Rory," he said back, "Are you girls having fun?"

"Yes," we chorused before giggling again.

"Logan," exclaimed Shira, "How are you?"

So this was the son that they were always talking about, well more like complaining about; but that was before I gave them a slap in the face about their family issues.

"Fine," said the brown-eyed blonde. So he was Logan.

"Oh," Shira said, "Let me introduce you to the girls. Boys, this is Paris Gellar, Stephanie Vanderbelt, Rosemary Garson, and Rory Gilmore. Girls, this is my son Logan and his friends Tristan DeGrey, Finn Morgan, and Colin McCrea. They are here for Christmas break from Yale."

Before she could get any farther a maid walked in.

"There is a young man here asking for Miss. Vanderbelt."

"Ok, we will be out shortly," said Shira, "Well we mustn't keep our guest waiting for long."

We walked out and as soon as we saw who it was, the girls and froze, glaring at him.

**LPOV**

The girls froze and Stephanie looked like she was going to cry and the other girls looked murderous, especially Rory. It was kind of hot to watch her get fired up like that.

"What do you want, Jason?" she hissed. Malice oozed from her every word and she spat out the name at the end.

"I want to talk to Steph," he said. I saw Colin stiffen out of the corner of my eye and I knew he was about to say something but Rory beat him to it.

"Remember that talk we had," she spat, "I will give you ten seconds to leave before I sick Paris on you. 10…9…8…7…PARIS!"

When she said the last part Paris stepped forward and Jason took two steps back.

"Run away little boy," said Rosemary in a sickly sweet voice, "You wouldn't want to stay out past your bed time would you?"

Jason took one look at Paris before bolting to his car and speeding off. Rory made a face at his back before turning back to the girls and they disappeared into the kitchen.

"It looks like we have met our matches gentlemen," said Finn, "Let the fun begin."

**A/N: First chapter so tell me what you think. Review!! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry

**A/N: Sorry!! Sorry!! SORRY!! It was the last week of school and I went to the beach and I had writer's block and I didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter.**

**--**

**RPOV**

We spent a couple hours in the basement with Steph. First we cheered her up and then we had a full blown movie night/wallow session. We stumbled into the kitchen around 12 the next morning. We were all laughing because Rose had decided she didn't want to sleep on the floor and wanted the couch instead. I, of course, was the one sleeping there. It ended with rose on her stomach and me still on the couch.

Logan was sitting in the kitchen when we walked in, still laughing. Finn, Colin, Tristan, and Josh were also there.

"Josh!" Honor flung herself into his arms. "When did you get back?"

"I just got back last night. I came to say hi but you girls had already gone into the batcave," he said laughing at her antics.

"Ladies," Staph said and everybody in the kitchen looked at her, "I said 'Ladies.' We must get ready for a day filled with…SHOPPING!!" She turned to the guys. "I hope you boys brought your cards!"

"Honor," I said, "Go get your mom, she must come!!" I turned around and said, "Come ladies, we must be off!!"

**--**

**LPOV**

The boys and I were sitting at the counter talking. Well, I was more grilling Josh and the rest were talking. He seemed like a decent enough guy and the fact that he could put up with my crazy sister was a big plus for him. He seemed to realize I had accepted him because he started to come out of his shell more and talk. We suddenly heard laughter coming from the direction of the basement.

Rory and the girls came into the kitchen I realized that she was beautiful. She had a natural beauty; she looked stunning in her PJs and no make up or anything. My thoughts were interrupted by my older sister flinging herself into josh's arms.

"Josh!" she squealed, "When did you get back?"

"I just got back last night." I started to wonder what they were doing in the basement when Steph started speaking and I caught the words 'shopping' and 'credit cards.'

Crap!! Shopping! I hate going shopping with Honor!

Then Rory spoke and I listened.

"Honor," she said, "Go get your mom, she must come." My MOM?! _She must be insane_, I thought as she turned around. "Come ladies, we must be off!!" I laughed at how cute her antics were. A few seconds later she came in, snatched Josh's coffee from him as he was lifting it to his mouth and walked back out. We were all rolling on the ground laughing at the look on his face.

Half an hour later we on our way to the mall and five hours after that we were back at my house. Rory, Steph, Paris, and rose all went to their house and the boys and I went to the pub to drink and talk. I thought back to our shopping escapade and smiled.

_FLASHBACK_

_We entered to mall and Honor turned to look at us. _

_"I have Josh's, Mom had Dad's," she said, "Who get's who's?"_

_Finn practically killed himself getting to Rosemary first, she just giggled and plucked the card from his hands. Then she skipped off to the nearest store with Finn following like a lost puppy._

_Colin met Stephanie's gaze and she nodded so they walked off together. _

_"Are you going to give me your card or what?" Paris' voice came from next to me. Tristan handed over his card and followed her into a different store._

_I turned to Rory and presented her with my card. "My lady, would you do the honors of using my piece of plastic gold in your shopping endeavor?" I spoke in an overdone British accent and she giggled. _

_"Why, yes, I would very much like to max out your piece of plastic gold," she said in the same posh tone as me. _

_"Whoa!" I held my hands out, "Maxing it out was not part of the deal. Hand it over missy." She was halfway to the store before I had even finished. "Come back here Gilmore!!" _

_"Catch me first Huntz!" she yelled. _

_I caught her just as she tripped, taking me down with her. She was pinned under me and we were both laughing. It was like the scene out of a movie and I know she felt the attraction just as much as I did but I didn't want to rush her into anything. We stopped laughing and just stared into each others eyes until she said, in a husky voice, "We should probably get up and actually go shopping."_

_I got up and offered her my hand. We continued to shop for the next five hours. When we got home she pulled me back outside. _

_"Thanks," she said, "I had a lot of fun. I have to go but I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, especially since you could cut the sexual tension between our friends with a knife." She leaned up and kissed me softly on the cheek. "See ya, Huntz."_

_"Bye, Ace." She turned to me and cocked an eyebrow. _

_"Ace?"_

_"Ace Reporter."_

_**A/N: AWW!! There is chapter 2. It is short but get over it. I have writers block and it was either going to be a kind of short Chapter now and another longer one later or and incredibly long one that wouldn't be up until later and then a kind of short one even further away. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry! School, band, homework, the usual excuses. But while I was at the beach I started writing another Rogan. I'm not going to post for a while just want to know if you guys are interested. **

**BTW: Honor is YOUNGER that Logan in this story.**

**LPOV**

I dragged myself out of bed and into the kitchen the next morning and Honor was sitting at the island drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hey Hon," I said.

"Morning little bro," she said, never taking her eyes off of the entertainment section.

"Where's everybody?" I asked getting a small cup of coffee.

"Dad is at work, mom is somewhere doing something with someone about some other thing, and I don't know where everybody else is."

"Okay," we sat in silence until I spoke up. "Honor," she looked up, "How did you meet Rory and those guys?"

She put her newspaper down and sighed. "When you left for college mom and dad got into a really big fight. Mom thought that he should go a little easier on you and dad thought you should be pushed even more. I had to get out of the house so I got in the car and drove. I would normally go to Rose and Steph but they were on holiday somewhere. I came upon this little town called Stars Hollow. It's like a fairy tale town and Rory is the princess, everybody loves her. There's this place called Luke's, it's a coffee shop/diner sort of thing. I went in to get a cup of coffee and Rory walked in. She started talking to me and it just kind of went from there. I went there every time mom and dad go too bad and she started to ask questions. I told her and she got really mad but said that I was able to come and stay with her anytime. Lorelai, Rory's mom, asked me to be one of her bridesmaids at her wedding because I practically a second daughter. It was me, Rory, Lane, and April. Lane is Rory's best friend and April is Luke's daughter. I missed the rehearsal and the dinner because dad and mom dragged me to some society function even though they knew I had to be there. That night the doorbell rang and Rory was standing there. She marched right passed the maid and flipped out at mom then dad, then she packed a bag for me, laid two invitations on the table for them to the wedding, and took me to her house. Now they love her."

"Wow," I said. "I had no idea."

"Yeah," she said.

Just then Rory walked in chugging a cup of coffee, she walked to the coffee maker poured another cup, chugged that one and then sipped at the other cup she had.

"Hey guys," she said while smiling sweetly. "What's for breakfast?"

**AN: Just a small little filler. My mom has been getting mad at me for being on the computer so much so I have to majorly cut back. **

**I hope everybody had a great holiday and will have a happy new year!! LOVE!!!**


End file.
